1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector installed with a first USB connector and a second USB connector having different transmission speeds for satisfying requirements of various transmission speeds.
2. Description of Related Art
Periphery devices having USB interfaces are provided with plug-and-play functions, so once relative products are launched, they often catch consumers' attentions. The protocol of USB2.0 can provide a transmission speed up to 480M bit/sec. With developments of multi media technologies, downloading a 25 GB multi media file, with the USB2.0 protocol, may take a long time, so such low action could not really satisfy consumer's needs. Therefore the USB3.0 protocol has been established, the USB3.0 protocol can provide a transmission speed up to 4.8 G bit/sec, so downloading the same 25 G multi media file only take 1/10 of the consumed time of the USB2.0 protocol.
But the USB2.0 protocol is still the main stream in the market, and most of periphery devices installed with USB interfaces mainly support the USB2.0 protocol, so it is a crucial issue to design an electrical connector supporting both of the USB2.0 and USB3.0 protocols.
The US Patent Publication No. US2009/0088024A has disclosed a high speed connector and receptacle with backward compatibility to USB2.0, as disclosed in the abstract of said patent application, the connector plug includes a plurality of USB2.0 pins and one or more pins supporting high speed transmission, so the connector plug can support both of the USB2.0 and higher-speed USB plugs. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 3 of the mentioned patent application, the plug and the socket of the connector respectively need a groove for preventing a false insertion, but such arrangement does not comply with the specification of USB2.0 protocol, the compatibility thereof is then lowered and production cost may be raised.